Independence Day
by Mulderette
Summary: The Hanna family celebrates the Fourth of July with Callen. Story Four in the Moving On series, but it can be read on its own.


_This is another story in the **Moving On** series which follows the season 8 finale. Each of the stories can be read separately or in order if you'd prefer. . As always, thanks for reading and a Happy 4_ _th_ _of July to those of you who celebrate._

xxxxx

"Thanks, Uncle Callen, we'll see you tomorrow," Kamran said before clicking off her cell phone.

Sam caught the tail end of the conversation as he came in through the front door. "Hi kids," he said, greeting his son and daughter who were both sitting in the living room.

"Hi daddy," Kamran said, going to her father and giving him a hug.

"Hey dad," Aiden said, greeting his father. "Did you have a good day?"

Sam nodded at his son then turned his attention to his daughter. "You were talking to G?' he asked.

Kamran nodded. "Yes, I invited him to come with us to the beach tomorrow."

Sam sighed as he went over to his favorite reclining chair and took a seat. "Kamran…why did you do that?" he asked.

"Told you he was going to be mad," Aiden said, as he resumed reading the issue of _Sports Illustrated_ he had in his lap.

"Why are you angry, daddy?" Kamran asked, looking at her father through confused eyes. "Uncle Callen is your best friend. Why don't you want him to come with us?"

"Maybe he gets sick of him," Aiden said with a good-natured smirk. "They're together every day, Kam. They must get sick of each other sometimes."

"Oh..." Kamran said sadly. "I guess you can call him up and tell him not to come then."

"I'm not sick of him," Sam said, glaring at his son who grinned back at him. "It's just…Kamran…I think your Uncle Callen might not want to spend quite so much time with us, especially on holidays."

"Last year, he came to our house for a cookout," Kam retorted.

"The year before too," Aiden chimed in.

"You're his best friend," Kamran stated. "He should want to spend time with you…especially this year… He said he didn't have any plans. He said that he'd be happy to come."

Sam shook his head, but remained silent. He knew that even if Callen didn't want to come, he would have a difficult time refusing his daughter. Callen spent a lot more time with Sam's family now than he used to. Sam didn't like feeling like he was forcing his partner into doing so.

"Looks like you're stuck with him, dad," Aiden said with a chuckle.

"You shouldn't talk like that about him," Kamran stated angrily. "He's always been nice to you, Aiden, even when you're being ignorant."

"She's right about that, Aiden," Sam said, giving his son a disapproving look.

Aiden rolled his eyes. "Can't either of you take a joke? I was just kidding. You both really need to lighten up." He tossed the magazine onto the coffee table and got up from the sofa. "Is it okay if I order pizza for dinner?" he asked.

Sam sighed and nodded. "Yeah, go ahead. The two of you need to agree on something though. Just order me a Cobb salad." They definitely weren't eating as well as they had been before Michelle's tragic death. However, Sam found it was sometimes easier just to go along with what the kids wanted. Not to mention, he didn't always feel like coming home and preparing a meal, especially when he got home later than usual, as had been the situation today. He and Callen had spent hours in the boathouse interrogating a suspect and both had been wiped out by the time they had finally gotten the man to confess. He was pretty sure his partner had been overwhelmed to get Kamran's phone call practically the moment he had gone into his house.

"I want pineapple," Kamran informed her brother who shook his head.

"No way," said Aiden. "I want pepperoni and sausage."

Kamran wrinkled up her nose. "I don't want sausage."

"Aiden, just get half and half," Sam snapped, trying not to completely lose his patience as he rubbed his temples over the headache he could feel beginning to form just below the surface.

Both of his children looked at him contritely. "Sorry dad," Aiden said.

"Sorry, daddy," Kamran echoed. She went over to Sam and wrapped her arms around his neck then kissed him sweetly on the cheek. "Do you want me to go get you some iced tea?"

Sam smiled at his daughter and nodded. "Thank you, baby girl. Some iced tea would be really nice." He watched as both his children left the room then he leaned his head back against the recliner. Their lives were just so different now. He missed his wife every day and he knew they missed their mother as well. He wondered if the hurt he felt over her passing was ever going to lessen. Some days it seemed only to get worse.

xxxxx

The next day, Callen showed up at the house promptly at nine. They wanted to get to the beach relatively early so that parking wouldn't be too much of a hassle. They would spend the day there and then go home for dinner, after which they would go watch fireworks at a neighborhood community college which put on a very nice display ever year.

"Come in, G," Sam said, opening the door for his partner who looked at him questioningly.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Callen asked as he came into the house, noticing his friend didn't exactly seem to be bubbling over with enthusiasm.

Sam waited until Callen had gone into the living room and taken a seat on the sofa before saying anything. "I'm sorry if Kamran blindsided you with asking you to come here yesterday."

"Is this your way of telling me you don't want me to come?" Callen asked, grinning back at Sam.

"Of course not, G," Sam said, sitting down next to his friend. "I just don't want you to feel like you have to do this stuff if you don't want to. You can tell Kamran no. I promise that she isn't going to break."

"You know I love your kids, Sam," Callen said. "Its fine and I didn't have anything going on today anyhow. It's not like we have a long weekend. We only get one day off. I would have just hung out at home and watched the hot dog eating contest on t.v. This gets me out of the house into the fresh sea air."

Sam smiled at his partner in amusement. "A hot dog eating contest? Really?"

Callen nodded. "Last year, Joey Chestnut ate 70 hot dogs in 10 minutes and he is not a big guy, Sam. It's pretty disgusting to watch, yet fascinating at the same time."

"You never cease to surprise me, G."

Just then, Kamran came flying into the living room like a mini whirlwind, carrying a colorful beach bag. "Uncle Callen! I'm so happy you could come," she said, throwing her arms around him and giving him a heartfelt hug.

"Thanks for the invite, Kam," Callen said with a smile as he returned her hug and then pulled away.

"Hey, Uncle Callen," Aiden said as he came into the room. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good, Aiden," Callen replied. "How are you?"

"I'm good too. Did dad tell you I got a summer job with a landscaping company?"

"He did. Good for you. I think that's great."

"And I'm going to be going to drama camp starting next week," Kamran said. "We put on a play at the end of it and you can come and see me if you want to."

"I'd love to see you in a play," Callen said.

"So, should we get going?" Kamran asked impatiently as she hopped from one foot to the other while looking at her father. "We don't want to have to park too far away from the water."

"And we want to park near the Clam Shack too, don't we?" Aiden asked. "I've been craving fried clams for a week now."

"But you're going to grill outside tonight, right?" Kamran asked.

"We've got the hamburgers and hot dogs waiting in the fridge," Sam said.

"Good thing I brought my appetite," Callen said.

"So, are we ready?" Kamran asked. "Can we go now?"

"I think she's a little bit anxious, Sam," Callen said, grinning at his partner. "We'd better get moving."

"Okay, let's get this show on the road," Sam said. They then headed out to begin their day.

xxxxx

The foursome spent the morning swimming and lounging on the sand. At lunchtime, they went over to The Clam Shack and got a picnic table outside the tiny restaurant. Then, they all munched on fried clams, French fries and onion rings.

"This really hits the spot," Callen said, popping yet another onion ring into his mouth. "These things are positively addictive."

"You're going to make yourself sick, Uncle Callen," Kamran said solemnly. "You probably shouldn't have any more of those."

Aiden rolled his eyes at his sister. "There's nothing more irritating than people telling you what you can and cannot eat, Kam," he said. "It's none of your business how much other people eat."

"Daddy says things like that to him all the time," Kamran retorted.

Sam shot an apologetic look at Callen before addressing his daughter. "Your Uncle Callen and I just kid about things like that, Kam. It isn't the kind of thing you should be saying to him."

"Oh." Kamran considered that for a few moments and then turned towards Callen. "I'm sorry, Uncle Callen. I didn't mean to be disrespectful."

"You weren't, honey," Callen said, smiling at Sam's daughter. "I am pretty full. I think you stopped me just in time. One more of those onion rings and I think I would have exploded."

"You're silly," Kamran said as she broke into giggles.

xxxxx

After lunch, they headed back to the beach where Aiden immediately spied a group of his friends. Sam nodded to his son's unspoken request and Aiden went off to join them. It wasn't too long before Kam spied a couple of her friends from school.

"Can I go and hang out with Becca and Cassie?" Kamran asked Sam.

Sam nodded. "You stay right around here," he cautioned her.

"I will," Kamran smiled at her father and ran over to where her friends were sitting.

"So, how are you doing today, Sam?" Callen asked his partner after Kamran had run off. He knew holidays and special occasions were hard on Sam and his family. It hadn't been very long since Michelle's tragedy had befallen their family and he knew the wounds were still fresh and painful.

Sam shrugged. "I'm alright, G…you know how it is…"

Callen nodded. Although he'd had his own share of personal tragedy in his life, it was a very different thing from what Sam was experiencing. Sam had lost his life partner, the woman he would have given his own life for. Callen knew how badly his friend was still hurting. "Your kids seem to be doing pretty well…at least they'll both be occupied for the summer."

"Yeah…" Sam was glad it was only the beginning of summer. He didn't want to think about what autumn would bring with both of his children being away at school. He couldn't bear to think about how empty and lonely the house would be then. He knew the time would go fast. Each year seemed to go by faster than the year before. "I've been debating on the Grand Canyon trip as well…"

"Really?" Callen asked, looking at his friend in surprise. "I thought you'd decided against that."

"I thought so too," Sam admitted. "But then I really thought about it. The kids are getting older and who knows how many opportunities I'll have to get away with them…life is short, G…sometimes even shorter than you expect it to be." He could feel his eyes beginning to fill and he quickly blinked, not wanting to lose control of his emotions. "Anyhow, I still have some time to think about it before vacation. I don't suppose…"

"You don't suppose what?" Callen asked.

Sam shook his head. "Nothing…it was nothing, never mind…"

"Come on, Sam, just say it," Callen prodded.

Sam sighed then faced his partner. "I don't suppose you'd consider coming along if I decided to take them?"

Callen considered the question then looked back at Sam, a doubtful expression on his face. "I don't know, Sam…don't you think that's something you would want to do with just you and the kids? I kind of think I'd be more like an outsider."

"Really G?" Sam asked. "How can you even think that after all you've been through with us in the last two months?"

Callen shrugged. "I don't know, Sam…I still think it's something you ought to talk over with the kids before we decide on anything. They might prefer just to spend some time alone with you."

"And if they do want you to come with us?"

"Well then I'll go with you," Callen said, his eyes serious. "I told you I'll be there for you and your family, Sam, whatever you need. Besides, I've never gone to the Grand Canyon. It's one of those places I've always wanted to see, but just never took the time to go to…"

"Thanks, G," Sam said, giving his friend a heartfelt look. "You're a good friend."

"Right back at you, Sam," Callen said.

The two men sat in companionable silence when Sam's attention suddenly drifted to his children. He spotted Aiden, not too far away, eating ice cream with a group of friends and a feeling of pride swept through him. His son was growing up to be a fine young man. His friends were a good group as well. None of them seemed like the type to get into trouble. They liked sports and video games and were good students. Sam liked them. He then looked over to where he had last seen Kamran with her two friends, but he didn't see her. He looked out towards the water, looking for a sign of his daughter in her bright yellow bathing suit, but he didn't see her anywhere. "G?" he said, making a concerted effort to keep his voice calm. "Do you see Kamran?"

"I saw her not that long ago," Callen replied, glancing over towards where he had last seen Sam's daughter and her friends. He couldn't see her now though. "I'm sure they're somewhere around here…"

"Yeah but where?" Sam asked as he got to his feet and began to scan the area more seriously.

Callen grabbed his cell phone and pressed the speed dial number next to Kamran's name, only to have the phone in her beach bag start to ring, a few feet away from them.

"Dammit," Sam said. "If they were going anywhere, she should have come and asked me."

"I'm sure she's okay, Sam," Callen said, trying to reassure his partner.

"Well, that makes one of us," Sam stated, his eyes grim as memories of his wife and her dismal fate began to overwhelm him.

"Aiden!" Sam yelled to his son who immediately came trotting back to them.

"What's up dad?" he asked, noting the serious look in his father's eyes.

"Have you seen your sister?"

Aiden shook his head. "Not for a while. Why? Can't you find her?"

"No."

"Did you try calling her?"

"She left her phone here," Sam replied.

"Don't worry, dad. I'm sure she's around. We'll find her."

"Should we split up and look for her?" Callen asked, beginning to share some of his partner's feelings of foreboding but unwilling to admit it.

"I guess so," Sam said. "Take your phones." He also reached into Kamran's beach bag and took out her phone to hold onto for safekeeping.

They split up. Callen and Aiden stuck to the beach, going in opposite directions, while Sam went over in the direction of the food places and arcades across the street. His thoughts were going to an increasingly dark place as he thought of Tahir. Although he was dead and could never threaten Sam's family again, there were so many other sinister individuals who could.

Finally, after checking a good number of establishments, Sam spotted his daughter, over with a much bigger group of kids than the two girls she had been with on the beach. Now she was in an arcade, with a group of eight, five girls and three boys, all gathered around a video game machine, laughing and joking. He was so not ready for this. He walked over to the group, doing his best to keep calm. "Kamran," he said, gently taking her arm. "It's time for us to go."

"Oh hi, dad," Kamran said, shooting her father a smile. "Can I just stay a little bit longer? We're having such a good time."

"Hi, Mr. Hanna," Becca said, acknowledging him with a friendly smile as Cassie echoed her. Sam greeted the two girls who he knew and turned back to his daughter. "Say goodbye to your friends."

"Daddy, please?" Kamran asked. "I don't want to go."

"This is not a negotiation. Now, Kamran."

"You never let me have any fun," Kamran stated, glaring at him. "I have to go," she said to her friends who said goodbye to her and then refocused their attention on the boy who was currently playing the game. Sam then began to lead his daughter back to their section of the beach, placing quick calls to Callen and Aiden as he walked to let them know Kamran had been found safe and sound.

"I don't know why you couldn't have let me stay," Kamran said as they walked. "You treat me like a baby. All of my friends get to do stuff and have fun."

"You didn't even have the consideration to let me know where you were," Sam said. "And I don't care about what your friends get to do. You're my daughter, my responsibility and you'll do as I say."

Kamran glowered all the way back until they reached the area where their things were. Callen and Aiden were waiting there for them. "Get your things together," Sam said to his daughter. Kamran went to where her beach towel was, picked it up and started shaking the sand from it angrily.

"Everything okay?" Callen asked his partner quietly.

Sam shook his head. "She was just off with her friends like it was no big deal, G…she doesn't get it…After what happened…" he trailed off, still upset over what had transpired. Kamran just taking off without letting him know where she was…it just wasn't okay with him.

"She's a kid, Sam. Kids don't think the way you and I think…sometimes they don't think at all. She hasn't seen the things we've seen…"

"I know that. I do know, but…I just couldn't take it if…" Sam trailed off again as his eyes went to his son and daughter, both standing together, waiting, with their things packed up. "You ready to get out of here?" he asked his partner who nodded. With that, the four of them began walking back to the car.

xxxxx

When they arrived back at the house, Callen stood awkwardly as Sam and the kids started to head towards the house. When Sam realized that Callen wasn't with them, he turned back and looked at his obviously uneasy partner. "Come on, G," he said, beckoning him with his hand.

Callen took a few steps in their direction and then stopped again. "I was thinking…maybe I ought to just head home…"

Sam went over to Callen then and put his arm around his shoulders. "Don't worry, G. I'm not going to bring you into this. I'm just going to talk to her. It'll be okay."

Callen sighed and nodded as they all went into the house. Once they were in the living room, Sam turned to his daughter. "I'd like to talk to you, Kamran…In the den."

Kamran looked at Callen who gave her a sympathetic smile and followed her father into the den. "Sit down," Sam stated and Kamran did as he directed. "Now…when you asked me if you could go hang out with Becca and Cassie, what did I tell you?"

"You said to stay around where you were…"

"So you did hear me and understand."

"Yes, but daddy, we saw some kids from school and…"

"You didn't even think to ask me if it was okay?"

"They didn't have to ask anyone…" Kamran said. "They get to do what they want."

"I don't know if that's true or not, Kamran, but you're my child and I'm going to protect you as best I can. Letting you run off to do whatever you want without my knowledge isn't an option."

"I was fine, daddy. Nothing happened."

Sam shook his head with a sigh. He hadn't wanted the conversation to go in this direction but he didn't seem to have a choice. "Are you forgetting what happened two months ago, Kamran?" he asked.

"What? No," Kamran said, her eyes immediately filling up with tears. "How can you even ask me that? I…I could never forget what happened to mommy…I loved her. I miss her every day…"

"You have no idea how helpless I felt that day," Sam went on. "How badly I tried to find her… I know you think I overreacted today, but Kamran…when you just disappeared like that, without a trace, it gave me some of the same feelings I had when I was trying to find your mom. You didn't even have your phone. I had no way of knowing where you were…no way of contacting you…"

"I'm sorry, daddy," Kamran said as tears flowed down her cheeks. "I…I didn't think of it like that. I'm really sorry."

"Come here," Sam said, opening his arms to his daughter who went to him and sobbed into his chest.

"I didn't mean to make you sad about mommy today," she said. "I just wanted us all to have a nice day together."

"I know you did," Sam said as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Come on, now no more tears. We still have a cookout and fireworks ahead of us. Let's try to have a nice rest of the day, okay?"

Kamran pulled away from Sam and wiped her eyes with her hand as she nodded and gave her father a smile. "Okay…I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, baby girl."

xxxxx

The rest of the day passed pleasantly, without incident. Kamran's best friend, Bridget came over for the cookout as well as two of Aiden's friends. Afterwards, they all walked a couple of blocks to where the fireworks were taking place.

As they watched the explosions of color light up the night sky, Sam turned to his partner. "So, G…I had a talk with the kids about the Grand Canyon when you were working the grill. They were more than onboard about you coming along with us. In fact, they were both really excited about it. I told them you might not be able to get the time off though, so you have an out if you want to take it."

"I don't want an out, Sam," Callen said. "I told you I would go and I meant it." The two men already had put in for the same week off so they were all set as far as the timing went.

"So I guess we're on?" Sam asked, grinning at his best friend.

Callen nodded, a smile on his face. Sam always had his back. It made him happy to be able to do return the favor and do something for his friend and his family.

They resumed watching the firework display, gazing up at the sky and when it was over, Sam smiled as he looked over at Callen. "Happy 4th, G," he said with a grin.

"Happy 4th, Sam," Callen said, returning Sam's smile before they gathered the kids together and all started to walk back to the Hanna home.


End file.
